Brain Damage
* ** * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 14.3.0|efficiency/_damage = *42 *56 (UP1)|fire_rate = 84|capacity = 7 (max 140) (14 default)|mobility = *120 (pre-13.5.0) *7 (weight) *75 (post-13.5.0)|accuracy = |theme = Police-themed|cost = *270 *255 (UP1)|level_required = *22 *32 (UP1)|firing_sound = }} The Brain Damage is a Primary weapon released in the 14.3.0 update. Appearance It is a pump-action shotgun with two equally-long barrels with a pump hold attached to the lower barrel. Also equipped is the rubber accessory for Picatinny rail for expansion. Such expansions include the front iron sights and the flashlight with the word "Distractor™" embossed on the side. Strategy It deals strong damage, good fire rate, low capacity and high mobility. Tips *It has armor bonus, therefore reducing the enemy weapon's damage. *Use it like a stronger variant of the Simple shotgun. *Use this in close combat and compact maps like the Coliseum and Silent School to easily close in with opponents and finish them. *As always, aim for the head to maximize the damage. *Reload often as this weapon does not have much ammunition. *Use the Singular Grenade to cluster everyone together and kill them in a matter of seconds with this weapon. *When planning to be used against heavily protected players using Mythical clan weapons, Robot Samurai, or any type of total health increasing gadgets/weapons, sneak up on them like the way you use the Poseidon trident and flank then attack to surprise them while also one-shotting them at the same time. *Equip with the Explosive Rounds to increase the efficiency's potential. *Against weapons such as Secret Forces Rifle or Casanova, strafe while using this weapon to minimize the damage received. *Aim for the head, as it can one-shot if all of the pellets hit the head. *Use it in close range maps, as it tends to lose accuracy (as most shotguns do) at long range. *Try not to hold down the firing button as this might decrease accuracy in medium ranges. *The flashlight allows you to distract enemies from spamming, eventually "blinding" them temporarily. At the same time, you will be able to see in the dark areas easily. Counters *Pick off the user at long range. *Strafe around so that people using this gun will miss you. This can lead these users to waste their ammo. *As this gun is only good at close range, pick off this gun's users with a Sniper weapon like Anti-Champion Rifle or you can use a scoped Primary weapon like the Black Mamba or the Laser Assistant. *Switch to a speedy melee like the Dark Force Saber Up2 to retreat from users when caught in close combat or rocket-jump away using weapons like the Killer Whale. *If you spot a player using this weapon, avoid them at all times, for you would most likely die. *Be aware that although area damage weapons would prove effective against these users, you would have to get somewhat close to these users. If you are planning to go for a medium-ranged duel, keep your distance at all times, make sure that the enemy stays as far away from you as possible, for this weapon will easily take you out in close ranges. *Its users cannot easily take down airborne targets, so Rocket Jump or use a Jetpack to outwit its users. However, be aware of any homing missiles weapons that they may use, such as Swarmer. *Do not stray near users with this weapon, as this weapon is capable of a 1 shot kill at very close range at max level. *Any high damage snipers will take the users out. Be careful not to be outsmarted if you’re camping in somewhere where they think you might be in, especially when your target is equipped with the Third Eye. *Avoid frequently engaging users in close range attacks since he can use the flashlight anytime, even blinding you when toggled. Recommended Maps * * * * * Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of obtaining Trivia *It is based on the Remington Model 870 shotgun. *If you equip this weapon, the Bullet-Proof Vest, and the Ballistic Shield (or Riot Shield (MatthewGo707)) altogether, you will feel the illusion that you are the SWAT enforcer. *The weapon's name made a lot of players feel uncomfortable about it being named "Brain Damage". *The firing sound became more realistic in the 15.4.0 update. *This weapon's upgrade point is the cheapest of all weapons. However, this is no longer the case as of 17.1.0 update when upgrades became as simple as the one before the introduction of the 12.5.0 update. *Its efficiency was updated in 15.8.0 update. *Unlike the Assault Shotgun's sound (which it shares), it does not cause an earrape-esque noise when fired. *Its price became somewhat higher in the 17.9.0 update. *It is one of the shotguns that shares the firing sound of the Assault Shotgun. *It looks quite similar to the Simple Shotgun. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Themed Category:Shotgun Category:Flashlight Category:Armor Bonus Category:Blinding Category:Event Set Category:Epic